There has been typically known a dump truck in which the centroid of loads is set to be positioned substantially in the middle of a wheelbase (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).
Since the centroid of loads in such a dump truck is positioned substantially in the middle of a wheelbase, the dump truck provides advantages of easily loading earth and sand using a loading machine such as hydraulic excavator, enabling to reduce a load spill, and enabling to equalize loads applied to front wheels and back wheels.